It has been known to utilize stabilizing assemblies in connection with archery bows, such assemblies normally being attached to the bow and extending forwardly therefrom whereby to resist the torque which is imparted to the bow when an arrow is released. The stabilizer also absorbs the shock and vibration occurring when the arrow is released from the bow.
Prior forms of stabilizers are exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,196,860; U.S. Pat. No. 3,412,725; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,524,441.
A particular purpose of such stabilizers is to permit the user of the archery bow to carefully adjust the weight of the stabilizer whereby the bow may be "fine tuned" to particularly compensate for the arrow launching characteristics thereof and specifically adapt the bow to the user thereof so that greater accuracy may be obtained either in target shooting or in hunting.
Thus, adjustable weighting characteristics are desirable so that the overall weight of the stabilizer may be precisely determined, according to the characteristics of the bow, arrows which are used and the person utilizing the bow.